


The Lord of the Jewelry

by lissara22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: — Я люблю тебя.Лиам не знает, как это произошло. Он просто сидел в пикапе Тео после школы, наблюдая за тем, как тот ведет машину и говорит об этой своей биологии, в которой Лиам абсолютно ничего не понимает, из-за чего она казалась самым потрясающим дерьмом на свете, и его глаза были настолько яркими, что Лиам просто выпалил это.— Прости, мы можем просто притвориться, что я этого не говорил?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Lord of the Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord of the Jewelry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994103) by [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR). 



— Я люблю тебя.

Лиам не знает, как это произошло. Он просто сидел в пикапе Тео после школы, наблюдая за тем, как тот ведет машину и говорит об этой своей биологии, в которой Лиам абсолютно ничего не понимает, из-за чего она казалась самым потрясающим дерьмом на свете, и его глаза были настолько яркими, что Лиам просто выпалил это.

Теперь Тео смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, и Лиам даже не слышит его сердцебиение за своим собственным. _Черт, черт, черт._

— Прости, мы можем просто притвориться, что я этого не говорил? — скулит он дрожащим голосом.

Тео продолжает смотреть на него еще несколько секунд, сильно увеличивая шансы их обоих умереть в автомобильной аварии, но затем кивает и возвращает взгляд на дорогу. Он резко останавливает машину, чудом не наехав на миссис Дженкинс, которая переходит улицу гораздо медленнее, чем могла бы, — Лиам знает это, потому что она бежит к нему невероятно быстро каждый раз, когда принимает его за почтальона.

Тео терпеливо ждет, а потом спокойно продолжает ехать, в то время как Лиам недоверчиво на него таращится. Что он делает? Неужели он _действительно_ собирается игнорировать то, что Лиам только что сказал?

— Итак, как я уже говорил, хлорофилл по сути… — Тео возобновляет свой рассказ о биологии, и Лиам возмущенно фыркает. _Именно это он и делает!_

— Кем ты себя возомнил? — медленно рычит он, насыщая яростью каждое слово.

Тео бросает на него заметно озадаченный взгляд.

— Что?

— Я только что сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты _ничего_ не ответил!

Лиам планировал злиться на это молча, заставляя Тео гадать, что же он сделал не так, целыми днями, может, даже неделями, потому что это ужасно неприятно, когда люди перестают с тобой разговаривать, а ты не знаешь почему. И он _хочет_ , чтобы Тео было неприятно, но сейчас он не может придерживаться этого плана, поскольку еще более неприятная вещь — это когда ты случайно бросаешь свое сердце человеку, которого молча любил несколько месяцев, а его даже не бросают обратно в тебя, просто рассеянно отходят в сторону.

— Как будто я даже не достоин ответа, даже глупого «ну, а я тебя нет, извини»! Знаешь что? Это ты не заслуживаешь ответа. Просто подожди, в следующий раз, когда ты у меня что-нибудь спросишь, _что угодно_ , даже «сколько времени?», я даже не _посмотрю_ на тебя.

Лиам _совершенно_ не собирается вести себя зрело.

Он, наверное, собирается поплакать немножко, когда доберется домой, а потом позвонит Мейсону и будет повторять ему «а я тебе говорил» до конца вечности. Мейсон и его чертово «просто поговори с ним, Лиам, поверь мне!»

Лиам собирается сделать очень много вещей, но вести себя зрело — не одна из них.

— Ты сам _сказал мне_ игнорировать это. — Слова Тео звучат крайне разумно, и это раздражает Лиама еще сильнее, поскольку он не самый зрелый, ладно, но и Тео не должен таким быть.

— А еще я сказал тебе перестать бриться, потому что ты выглядишь чертовски сексуально с небольшой щетиной, но в тот раз ты меня не послушал, не правда ли? — парирует Лиам, красноречиво глядя на гладкий, идеально выбритый подбородок Тео.

Тео моргает, уставившись на него.

— Ты не говорил, что я выгляжу сексуально.

Лиам такого не говорил, потому что это было до того, как он потерял контроль над своими губами.

— Но я _сказал_ первую часть.

— Ну, очевидно, что я не делаю все, что ты говоришь, Лиам, — вздыхает Тео, снова переводя взгляд на дорогу. Они уже практически дома. — Поскольку ты не мой альфа или что-то такое. Но я делаю _некоторое_ из того, что ты говоришь мне сделать, так что в следующий раз попытайся, не знаю, решить, правда ли ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь, _до_ того, как сказать это мне, потому что я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что сделал именно то, что ты сказал мне сделать.

— Никто бы так не сделал, ясно? Так всегда говорят в фильмах и книгах или… — Лиам раздраженно фыркает. — Слушай, _все_ так говорят! Когда ты признаешься в любви, а потом моментально жалеешь об этом, потому что боишься услышать ответ, ты просто говоришь «прости, забудь об этом», а другой человек отвечает «все в порядке, я тоже тебя люблю», вот как это должно работать! Но ты даже не смотрел «Властелина колец», так что чего я ожидал…

— Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься…

— Думаю, это моя вина, что я ожидал от тебя нормальной реакции.

Тео яростно вздыхает и останавливает машину.

На секунду Лиам думает, что он хочет побыть драматичным, но на самом деле они уже дома.

Тео поворачивается к нему со смертельно серьезным лицом.

— Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, что люблю тебя, сразу после того, как ты сказал мне игнорировать это, ясно? Если ты хочешь, чтобы я это сказал, то сначала тебе нужно нести ответственность за все, что ты говоришь. — Он так сильно сжимает руль, что его загорелые пальцы медленно становятся белыми. — Ведь что если я скажу, что тоже люблю тебя, но ты уже решил забыть о том, что сказал, и я останусь единственным, кто на самом деле это сказал, и буду выглядеть, как идиот? Да нет, спасибо, мне плевать, что они делают во «Властелине украшений», — если ты игнорируешь это, я тоже это игнорирую.

— Ради бога, «Властелин колец» — это не романтический фильм.

Тео выглядит так, будто собирается что-то ответить, но Лиам ему не позволяет, потому что он только что назвал фильм _«Властелин украшений»_ , а Лиам до сих пор любит его, и это пугает его больше, чем любой ответ, который он может получить в этот раз.

— И я сказал, что люблю тебя. Давай не будем это игнорировать.

Тео прикусывает нижнюю губу, не отводя взгляда.

— Тогда я тоже тебя люблю. — Его голос звучит решительно, но его сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее. У Лиама тоже.

— Хорошо, я рад, что мы это обсудили, — кивает Лиам, а потом выпрыгивает из машины.

Тео таращится ему вслед.

Он сидит один в пикапе еще несколько секунд, слишком озадаченный, чтобы выровнять сердцебиение. Затем он тоже вылезает наружу, и прежде чем он успевает хотя бы закрыть за собой дверь, губы Лиама обрушиваются на его губы, а его спина врезается в дверь машины. Он будет волноваться об этом позже, когда найдет небольшую вмятину в синем металле, но в данный момент все, что его волнует, — это вернуть Лиаму безумный поцелуй с такой же настойчивостью.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — повторяет он, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы вздохнуть. Руки Лиама по-прежнему обхватывают его за шею.

— Посмотри со мной всего «Властелина колец», и я тебе поверю.

Тео фыркает, но с улыбкой соглашается, и Лиам снова его целует. И это похоже на отличную сделку, потому что он еще никогда не ощущал ничего лучше, чем теплый язык Лиама, касающийся его языка, или волосы Лиама, щекочущие его подбородок, пока он целует его, или губы Лиама, складывающиеся в улыбку под его губами, или… Тео еще никогда не ощущал ничего лучше, чем Лиам, и он с радостью проведет полтора часа своей жизни за просмотром фильма, на который ему плевать, если это означает, что запах Лиама будет таким счастливым.

* * *

Он не осознает всей серьезности ситуации, пока не читает «расширенное издание» на каждом из трех DVD.

А что хуже всего? Лиаму достаточно просто поцеловать его еще раз и обнять его на диване, чтобы оборвать его полноправные жалобы.


End file.
